A Tease, Five Buttons and A Tattoo
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Catherine discovers Sara's tattoo. CS pairing. Don't like don't read.


**" A Tease, Five Buttons And A Tattoo"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of CBS nor CSI. I just like picking on the two lovely ladies. I'm a poor student so please don't sue...**

**A/N: couldn't think of a title plus i needed a break...**

**Rating: T for C/S pairing. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

"I want you two to work on this case together." Grissom drops a folder infront of Catherine and Sara. 

The two women look at each other wide eyed, then at Grissom. He holds his hand up, "before you two complain, stop. The boys are already on a case. You two are the available ones." He turns around, mumbles to himself as he exists the break room.

"Well, that's that." Catherine stands up as she picks up the folder.

Sara stretches on the couch, "what's the case?" She yawns out loud.

Catherine glances at her with a disgust look, "robbery."

Then she notices that the younger CSI was sporting a tattoo on her lower abdomen as she stretched. She raises an eyebow. Curiosity hits her.

* * *

"Sara." 

"Hmmm?"

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That."

"Oh. Uhh... nothing." Sara stands up and smothens out her shirt.

"It's a tattoo. Come on, let me see."

Catherine could see Sara's cheeks turn red. The brunette turns around and heads for the door. "No! It's...nothing. Come on, we gotta get going."

"Well, okay then." Catherine smiles to herself, _I'll find out sooner or later._

_

* * *

_

It was such a warm and humid day that the drive to the scene made it endless.

"Damn, its such a hot day." Catherine complained as she turned the knob of the aircondition on high.

Sara chuckles as she drives. "This is better than being in the Gobi desert."

"Are you going to start doing analogies or something now? It's not comforting and I'm still hot."

Sara glances at Catherine. "Fold up your sleeves then."

"Are you kidding?" This is Armani."

Sara's eyes roll up.

"I saw that, Sidle."

Sara again glances at Catherine. "What?"

"That look you just did. You did _the look_." Catherine rolls her eyes upward imitating Sara but with more exaggeration.

"Ha! I did nothing like that. You are as usual overstating it."

Catherine pouts and folds her arms. "Yeah, right. Just drive. It's hot outside don't bring it in here."

"Fine!" Sara replies.

"Fine!" Snaps Catherine.

* * *

Sara got out first when they arrived at the scene. She lugged her kit and entered the house. Catherine followed behind her, looking at the younger CSI at all angles. _Shirt, boots and faded jeans. Sara still can make anything look hot and sexy !_

Brass was inside waiting for them. Sara stood on the opposite side of Catherine, eyeing her every other second. This did not go unoticed by Catherine and neither by Brass. He even noticed Catherine combing her hair with her fingers and pretending not to notice Sara. He sighed to himself thinking, _the things a detective notices._ He gave them the updates and said, "I'll let you ladies play now. Be nice to each other." And gives them a grin and a wink as he exits the room.

"What does he mean by that now?" Huffs Sara.

"Who knows," Catherine replies. "So where do you want to start? Top or bottom?"

Sara smirks, "Top."

Catherine grins and says under her breath, "I knew you'd say that."

"What did you say, Cath?"

"Uh... nothing. I'll meet you in between." Catherine opens up her kit and starts to dust the table for prints. Sara heads upstairs.

* * *

After an hour both of the women were on the stairs picking up and bagging different colored fibers. They worked quietly. Sara making her way down while Catherine slowly meeting her half way. She looks up at the brunette and she grins. _I know now..._

"Hey, Sara."

"Yeah?" Sara doesn't look at Catherine.

"There's something sticking to the wall above your head. See it?"

Sara looks up and squints. "Where? I can't see anything."

"Looks like a string or something. Can you reach it?"

"Where?" Sara stands and continues to look up.

Catherine sighs, "reach up and I'll tell you." She takes a step closer to the brunette making her directly under Sara.

Sara looks at Catherine and then up the wall, "I really don't see anything, Catherine."

"Just reach out, Sara."

"Sara sighs, "Ooookay. Tell me where." she lifts her right hand up.

"Use your left, honey." Sara switches arms and then a thought occured. _She has never called me that before._

"Higher, just about a few inches...more." Catherine finally sees the secret tattoo and then she smirks. _That's cute.._

"Am I any closer, Catherine because any higher I might just as well levitate." She looks down at Catherine who was not even looking up at the wall. _Curious..._ She follows where Catherine is looking and her eyes widen,_ Oh, crap!_ She suddenly lowers her arm and takes a step down. Looks at Catherine in the eye, "that was very decitful, Catherine Willows."

Catherine grins mischeviously, "I had to know. Now I'll be bugging you what it means."

Sara looks at her and whispers under her breath, "I'll get you, Catherine."

"Whazzat?"

Sara picks up her kit and proceeds downstairs with a smile, "Nothin', babe."

Catherine raises both eyebrows as she watched the brunette pass by. _Hmmmm._

_

* * *

_After processing the scene, they both got in the truck and headed back to the lab. A few minutes after Catherine faces Sara and askes, "so what does your tattoo mean?" 

"Nothing." Came the reply.

"Everything has a meaning. Come on, I won't tell."

Sara glances at her passenger. "Can't, babe."

Catherine holds her stare for a couple of seconds before Sara breaks it and focuses on the road. _That's the second time she called me 'babe'. For odd reasons, I like it..._

Catherine notices that Sara is holding a smile on her face as she drove. _Curious._ She didn't press the subject because she knows she'll eventually know what the tattoo means._ I have my ways.

* * *

_

The drive back was much better with light conversations here and there. Catherine gets out first from the Denali and was followed closely by Sara. _Damn, after all these years she still takes my breath away_, the brunette thought as she watched the older CSI walk a few steps ahead.

They were met by Grissom who was ready to say something but was suddenly interrupted by Catherine, "put a lid on it, Gil. Me and Sara have a lot to do." The two women passed by him and he was left in the middle of the corridor, with his mouth still hanging open.

"That was mean, Catherine," smirked Sara as they reached the lab.

Catherine set her kit down and started to adjust the microscope lens. "But you liked it, huh." She looked up at the brunette who positioned herself across the table.

Sara grins and raises an eyebrow. "You betcha." This earned a mischevious grin from the older CSI. _Now I know how you like it...

* * *

_

For the next hour both women worked quietly, occassionally glancing at each other secretly.

* * *

Finally, Catherine gets up and stretches. "I'm done here." 

"Me, too." Sara adds with a yawn. "I'm getting coffee. You want?"

"Sure."

"Then lemme borrow your hair pin."

Catherine looks at Sara with curiosity, "what for?"

The brunnette grins. "Trust me."

Catherine raises an eyebrow. "Oookay." She takes a hair pin off her hair and gives it to Sara. _What is she up to?

* * *

Sara heads to the locker room. Cathreine follows secretly, ducking behind cubicles. _

In the locker room, the younger CSI looks around making sure she was alone. She heads to Greg's locker and picks it.

At the far corner, Catherine smirks. _Ahhh...so it's her stealing his stash of coffee, excellent! Damn, she's is so good!_

Sara closes Greg's locker after getting a bag of Greg's imported coffee. She then heads to the shower room.

_What is she doing there?_ Catherine quietly follows her.

The strawberry blond suddenly hears a shower being turned on. _She's going to take a bath? Now? This I got to see..._

She slowly enters the shower room looking for the stall where the water was turned on._ Where is she?_

_

* * *

_

Out of the corner Sara emerges pushing a suprised Catherine to the wall. "Gotcha!"

"I knew you were following me." Sara grins mischeviously as she stands close to her. Very close.

Catherine tries to control her breathing, looks up with a smirk, "so I'm going to be punished, right?"

Sara's hands unconsciously rests on the older woman's waist, "Hmmm...I have to think of something first."

Catherine's hands start to sweat. "Well, do take your time then," she says in a low, husky voice.

Sara tilts her head slightly, "Well, the shower is turned on. What do you think?" Her voice is almost a whisper.

_Damn, she's good._ "You want to see me...wet?" Catherine asks innocently.

Sara leans closer, her hands tighten around her waist. "Again, what do you think?" She can smell Catherine's light perfume. _Damn, she's hot..._

Catherine smiles mischeviously. "I caught you taking Greg's coffee, you also need to be punished." Her hand slowly rests on the brunette's waist.

Sara raises an eyebrow. "True." She breathes slowly. "But with reason."

She can see Sara's eyes slowly dilating, "and what reason might that be?"

Sara grins, pushes the hair back from Catherine's ear, leans in and whispers in her ear slowly. "I wanted you to have the best."

_Oh lord_. A moan escapes the older CSI. She felt her body shiver.

Sara's hands tightens around her waist. Catherine can feel her breathing on her neck now. _Oh... my... goodness..._

"...and of course, you deserve the best, babe." She continues to whisper in her ear.

Sara comes back up slowly, brushing her cheek with Catherine's. She's sees the older CSI bite her lower lip and breathe heavily.

"God, Sara..." It was a heavy whisper. She pulls the brunnette closer to her body, now able to feel the other's breathing.

Sara cocks an eyebrow up. "So do I still need to be punished for giving you the best, Miss Willows?" Sara's hands slides upward, popping open the first button on the strawberry blond's blouse. Her index finger slowly travels downward to the next button.

Catherine opens her mouth at the feel of the other's touch. "Damn it, Sara." She breathes in hard, "you better do me good because it's going to be one hell of a long night."

With that Sara rips her blouse open, making the remaining five buttons fly across the room. Catherine captures Sara's lips while pulling the brunette's shirt upward. Sara breaks the kiss and motions her to come inside an empty shower stall. She locks the stall behind them and gently pushes Catherine to the wall continuing their kiss, both furiously dueling on who controlling. Finally Sara let's her in. Both hands feeling each others jeans and of zippers being pulled down. The only other sound from the water running at the next stall is their breathing and moaning of each other's name in between kisses and of climaxing.

* * *

Now resting after another lust filled moment of groping and heavy petting, they both lean on the opposite ends on the stall and stare at each other. Waiting on who's going to make the next move. 

It was Sara. "Sorry about your blouse, babe," she says in between breaths.

Catherine raises an eyebrow and grins, "That went down fast. So much for Armani, huh."

Sara takes a step closer, "I'll pay you back. I promise." She kisses her on the lips.

"Hmmm. Good. First payment starts when you come home with me after shift."

Sara grins mischeviously, "I hope I'll be paying in installents then."

"Definitely, honey." She pulls the brunette closer, "and it'll take you forever to repay me."

Sara smiles, "my kind of installment." And her hand slowly travels downward once again making Catherine gasp and hold on to the taller CSI for support, again.

* * *

An hour later both of them are back in the lab, Catherine now using one of Sara's shirts. 

"Hey!" Greg comes in. "Me and Nick had to bring in this decomp and well, it stunk so much that I had to take a shower, so..."

Catherine looks up at him lazily, "Greg, we don't want to know the details of you showering."

"I found these in there." He held out his hand showing five dark red buttons.

"You found what?" Sara walks towards him and picks up a button from his palm, "buttons, Greg?"

"Five buttons." Greg grins widely. "I'm thinkin' someone had a wild..."

"Greg, I don't want to interrupt you and your fantasies but really, buttons?" Catherine raises both eyebrows at him.

"Five buttons." He sighs, "It's a long night. I had to check out a decomposed body," he held out the five buttons to Catherine, "these buttons will keep me going with possible theories of how these got all over the shower room."

"Alright, I'm sorry, Greg." Catherine walks towards him and puts her arm around his shoulder. " Here's a theory for you. How about Sara ripping my blouse open and making out with me?"

Sara's jaw drops.

Greg grins at Catherine. "Nice try, but no. It'll never happen. Sara's like..." he looks at her, "no offense but you don't seem like the blouse ripping type. You look like," he shrugs his shoulder, "more of the 'walk with me through the tulips and daisy fields' kind of girl." Then he shifts his gaze at Catherine, "the ripping part is more your style, Cath."

Catherine smirks at him."In your dreams, Greg."

"Ahh, yes. In my dreams, that's all I have. But the possibilities are endless. Gotta go, ladies! Dead body awaits!" He pushes the glass door open and walks out whistling.

"That was naughty of you, Catherine." Sara squeezed Catherine's bottom.

"I know. But hey, what's fun without a little spice?"

Sara smiles mischeviously, "Oh, I know how to spice you up later."

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Catherine points to the tattoo on Sara's lower abdomen, making circles aound the design. 

Sara bites her lower lip at the tingly feeling that Catherine has created. They're both now in Catherine's bed, after work, laying naked.

"It's an old Hindu symbol."

"Really?" Catherine's hand travel lightly downward again, crossing the brunette's inner thigh.

Sara utters a "yes" in between breaths.

Catherine continues to carress her, "and it means?"

Sara moves her hips upwards at her touch, "yours...it means 'I'm yours forever'."

"Really?" Catherine kisses her stomach, trailing her tongue aound the mark.

Sara moans another "yes..." in between and adds, "I had it last year with you in mind."

Catherine sits up. "What?" _She what?_

Sara closes her eyes and exhales, "Yes."_Don't tell me I messed this up. Please! _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, don't. It's sweet. I love it." Catherine kisses her. "You should've said something then."

"You're Catherine Willows, no one just comes up to you and says "I got a tattoo for you'."

"Only you would." Catherine straddles her and goes down kissing her neck. "Now I need to get one just like yours."

"What?"

Catherine looks up with a smirk, "If you really mean you're mine forever, then I got to make sure you'll know I'm yours forever too."

"What?"

"Are you going to say that over and over again? Although I love your surprised look, really cute, honey."

"Catherine, are you saying you love me, too?"

"In not so many words but I guess, yes. I love you. There, my secret's out." She crawls up to the brunette, "I love you, Sara Sidle."

Sara smiles and captures her lips. After much needed air they break. She strokes Catherine's hair, "I thought I'd go through life with this secret feeling for you, Cath. I tell you everyday is torture of not able to say what I feel for you. I was afraid of losing you so I kept quiet. Hiding my feelings. Now I can say 'I love you, Catherine Willows' out loud." Sara's grin was ear to ear happy to finally say what her heart has been aching to tell her.

Catherine looks up to her lover, "Should we tell them at work?"

"And shatter Greg's image of me of prancing around the tulip and daisy field?"

"Hey, honey." Says Catherine, "we'll let him wonder about the buttons for awhile."

* * *

**Couldn't think of an ending. Feel free to say what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**angelle**


End file.
